


Precious

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 9. Precious: of high value or cost.





	Precious

“No, you shouldn’t have! I was fine!” Rey’s anger is going to give him the headache of the millennia. Ben’s pace quickens.

 

“ _Ben_ ,” Rey advances to get in front of him, and he has to stop so they don’t collide. “I— they need you _alive_. Don’t do that again. Don't.”

 

They haven’t been this close since— then. “Not the first time I risk everything, for you,” Ben can sense Rey regrets this conversation already. “Some things are precious to me, too. Stop pretending you’ve forgotten.”

 

Ben doesn’t get to see Rey’s irritation leave her hollow when he walks past her.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
